Kairi's Story
by lovesanime92
Summary: Sora and Riku get chased by fan girls everyday.Kairi is always the one to get left behind untill a new guys comes to town and starts hanging out with her. What happens when Sora finds out? and what is up with this guy and his sister. WAIT RIKU FELL IN LOV
1. Chapter 1

Kairi's Story

Sumarry: Sora and Riku get chased by fan girls everyday. Kairi is always the one to get left behind untill a new guy comes to town and starts hanging out with her. What happens when Sora finds out? And what is up with this guy and his sister. WAIT RIKU FELL IN LOVE WITH WHO'S SISTER?

Rated T

Romance and Action-Adventure

Parirngs: SoraXKairi, RikuXOc

Kairi, Riku and Sora were walking to school, when all of the sudden there was a loud screech. " OH MY GOSH IT SORA AND RIKU" said one girl then all of the sudden there was a hole bunch of girls running towards them with hearts in their eyes. " Sorry Kairi looks like we have to run, well see you at school" Then they were gone. Kairi sighed and walked to school. Its the 5th time this week Kairi thought sure she laughed at times when Sora and Riku get chased by fan girls but now that it happens everyday it was getting quit boring and lonely. Sure she would see them at lunch and at clasess but then when it would get to the time when they go home it was the same thing. They run fan girls chase them, they hid in a clothing store they lose them, then when they think that they lost them they go out the store and the fan girls just wait for them and start chasing them again. Then they would go to her house beg her to let them hid and she would let them then once the girls are gone they would hang out then go home for a new day. " Hey Kairi" said a voice behind her when she looked it was Mirk the new guy from school that she hangs out with when Sora and Riku get chased by fan girls. " Oh hey Mirk, what are you doing here" " Oh I just saw you walking alone and I thought that you would want to hang out together intill your friends come back" " Oh sure I guess if it beats walking home alone" said Kairi " So how do you like our school so far" " Oh I guess it is okay" " Okay?" " Yeah I mean school is great I am getting good grades and I have alot of friends but you see there is a girl that I like" " Oh really do I know her?" " Yeah you do" " Well why don't you go and ask her out?" " Well you see, I think that she might have a crush on someone else, and everytime I start to ask her out her friends come up and take her away" " Oh well I'm sorry, I am sure she feels the same way" said Kairi trying to comfront her friend. " Oh I almost forgot how is your sister Mari?" trying to chang the subject so he could be happy again. " Oh she is doing good in school, she also has lots of friends, and there is this boy that she likes". " Oh do I know him" asked Kairi scooting a little closer towarks Mirk. " Yeah you do, but promise me you will not tell anyone or even him" " I promise" said Kairi holding up her pinky as a symbol of her promise. Mirk laughed " Okay, Okay It is Riku" Kairi's eyes just went wide.

End of Chapter 1

Review please,

Love,

lovesanime92


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi Story Ch. 2

It stood silent for a minute or two. " Kairi are you okay?" asked Mirk. " Yeah I fine, it just took me by suprise that your sister likes my best friend" " Well it took me by suprise to, I thought she like that Sora kid" " Really?" said Kairi getting a little mad. " Yeah but it turns out that she likes Riku I mean really likes him" " Oh well I promise not to tell" said Kairi with a smile. " Hey since we are almost to your house would you like to..." But didn't get to finish his sentence because comming up the road was Riku and Sora running for their lives. When Sora and Riku ran past her and didn't even agnolish her excistence, she felt really bad. I guess that I really don't matter to them anymore though Kairi with a sad expression look on her face. When they were out of sight Kairi and Mirk started to walk again to her house. " Sorry for the intruption what were you trying to say" asked Kairi " Oh...well I just wanted to know if you would lilke to maybe sometime this week would like to go with me on a date?" asked Mirk blush comming toward his cheeks as he look away. Did he just ask me on a date thought Kairi smiling. " I would love to go on a date with you this week" and just as she said that Sora and Riku just walked up and heard the last part of the sentence. " Hey Kairi" said Sora with a smile " Mirk" said Sora with a glare. " Sora, I am sorry but you just runied our conversation, so if you would just go somewhere else we can finish this conversation alone" " Well I am sorry but I want to stay and plus Kairi said that she didn't want me to go so I am going to stay, and besides Kairi is my friend and I want to stay right here" said Sora stomping his foot telling them that he was going to stay no matter what. " Hey Sora, I would like you to go, only for a minute cause you did kinda run in on this conversation" said Kairi with a half smile on her face. " But I was just going to tell you something but I guess it can wait" said Sora with a sad expression on his face. " Okay Bye Sora" said Mirk pushing Sora away from Kairi as quickly as he could. When Sora was gone Mirk turned to Kairi. " So as you were going to say something before Sora rudely intrupted us" said Mirk getting closer to her. " Yeah I was saying yes I would love to go out with you this week". said Kairi with a smile. " Really!" " Really" " Yes Kairi just agreed to go out with her!" yelled Mirk grabbing Kairi and spinning her around and around. When he let her down because she go a little dizzy. Then they both leaned frroward till their lips touched. When they broke apart they looked into each others eyes then they noticed someting looking at them. When they turned around their stood a very shocked Sora.

TO BE CONTINUED!

HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON

PLEASE REVIEW

THANK YOU

LOVESANIME92


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Oh hey Sora" said Mirk smirking and putting an arm around Kairi's waist. "Oh...well I didn't know you guys were a couple" said Sora with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Oh well were not" said Kairi trying to pull Mirk's hands off of her waist. "Well it seems like you guys are to me, well Kairi I just wanted to see if you would like to walk with me home..., but I guess you guys are busy, so I'll just leave you guys alone" said Sora walking away. "Wait Sora... Please just let me explain it is not what you think at all" said Kairi. "Shhhh baby it's okay to tell your friends that we started going out" said Mirk trying to kiss her again, but Kairi pulling away every time. "Yeah Kairi you should of told me you guys are going out" said Sora still looking sad and hurt at the same time. "But... We ARE NOT GOING OUT!" said Kairi now angry. "Kairi please do not lie to your friends, and tell them the truth, about us" said Mirk now getting angry himself. "Mirk I am not going out with you we are just going on a harmless date this week, Sora it will mean nothing I promise, it's just 2 friends going out on a date" said Kairi stepping towards Sora, but every time she tried to come near him he would just back away. " But Kairi, we never went out on dates," JUST FRIENDS" we never even went alone together we always had to bring Riku or someone else to go along with us" " But Sora..." " I JUST DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT OKAY, I JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD TELL ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS THAT YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH A GUY" yelled Sora as he stormed out and walked alone to his house, next to Kairi. Why would she do that, and to think that I was going to ask her out on a date, and then I would ask her to the dance that was next week. Sora thought in a sad tone. Riku was the only one to know Sora was secretly in love with Kairi, but now that she has a guy, I have no chance with her now, I hope you a good life Kairi with your new boyfriend, I just hope that you know that I will always be there for you when you need it, but secretly I would be wanting more than that.

Back to Kairi and Mirk.

"I can't believe that you just told him that!" "Well I just thought that we were going out since you said yes!" argued Mirk back. They have been arguing since Sora left the scene. " That was just one date" " Well I'm so sorry that I meant that meant something else" " Listen I will still go out with you but just as friends, Kay" " I don't know I will probably try and do something" " MIRK!" "Sorry just wanted to see your reaction on your face when I told you that" " Well that wasn't funny" said Kairi pouting like a little child when they didn't get what they wanted. "I'm sorry I promise it is just a harmless date just between friends" " There that is better, now that I got that settle I got to go find Sora and tell him the truth" " Wait! Kairi I please just stay here for a minute or two I just want to ask you a few questions" "Questions?" "Yeah like the ones off of Law In Order except that I won't hook you up to a lie detector, then if you don't pass the test send you to jail" " Okay fine, just please hurry up I want to find Sora quick before he tells Riku, then I'll have him all over my back, about not telling them that you are my boyfriend, which you are not, but then both of them will be mad at me for a while, then I just hope..." "OKAY, Okay I get it you don't want your friends to get mad at you... So are you ready?" "I... guess" said Kairi not so sure about this. I mean sure I like him...but just as a friend and nothing else... I love Sora and only Sora..., and I am not sure about these questions he is going to ask me. "Well you have to close your eyes for a minute while I lead you to the place. After a few minutes they stopped for a minute until Mirk said." Okay when I count to 5 you can open your eyes and see this place. After Mirk counted to 5 he let go of her eyes and when Kairi opened them she just couldn't believe her eyes.

To be continued

PLEASE REVIEW!

ALSO PLEASE READ!

THANK YOU

HOPE TO UPDATE SOON!

LOVESANIME92!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

When Kairi opened her eyes she couldn't believe this place!. It had waterfalls, and flowers, and like forest in front.

"Beutiful" wispered Kairi.

"I know it is this is where I always go when I have to think about something" said Mirk with a smirk on his face. "Come on lets sit down and put our feet in the water" said Mirk as he grabbed her hand and led her to the spot.

"Wait Mirk...look I'm sorry, but I have to go and find Sora and tell him what is really going on" said Kairi pulling her hands out of Mirks grasp.

"Nu ah Kairi your not going anywhere" said Mirk holding on to her hands just a little tighter.

"Uh Mirk your hurting me...Mirk stop your hurting me!!"

"Sorry Kairi but I just can't let you go...you see I have some other plans for us" said Mirk as he held on tighter making Kairi's hand almost purple. Mirk leaned closer to Kairi's ear and whispered something.

Kairi's eyes went wide...

SORA

Sora was walking down the road thinking how could she do it? I thought that we had something, I mean from what Riku told me when we came back

Flashback:

"So what does this mean" asked Sora as he stared wide eyed at the letter from no other than Kairi.

"Sora your such an idot when it comes to girls" said Riku laughing.

"What" said Sora confused and still looking at the letter.

"hahhahhahahha" said Riku still laughing at Sora.

"Rikuuuuuu it's not funny, now tell me please" said Sora

" Okay, Okay, it mean dufis that she like you"

"Wha.." said Sora wide eyed.

End of Flashback

I could of sorn that she liked me...

"Sora!" Sora turned around to find Riku comming toward him.

"Oh hey Riku" said Sora smiling now.

"Hey...where's Kairi?" asked Riku looking to find Kairi somewhere.

"Oh she's with her new b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d" said a depresed Sora with a sigh.

"What boyfriend?" asked Riku confused

"That Mirk dude" said Sora

"Oh that dude...I didn't think that they were going out"

"Well yeah when I finally got rid of those g-i-r-l-s I went to find Kairi to tell her something, but when I found her I found her kissing that MIRK" said Sora getting mad now.

"Well was she really kissing him or was she trying to get away?" asked Riku trying to calm down Sora before he took out his keyblade and went after Mirk.

"I really don't know" said Sora now thinking.

"So you just jumped to conclusions again" said Riku with his arms crossed.

"Maybe...hey how is it going with you and that girl that you REALLY LIKE" said Sora with a smirk on his face.

"Well...I kinda like 2 girls" said Riku with a blush on his face

"Oh and what are there names" said Sora getting a little closer

"Well there names are...well there names are..."

"Come on Riku just tell me there names and I won't bug you anymore"

"Fine there names are Mari and Christa"

"I'm sorry it was Mari and who"

"CHRISTA!!!!!!!!" said Riku now shouting with embarrasement

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!...Kairi's sister...the little CHRISTA that we know and love"

"Yeah so I think that she is cute...okay okay so I think that she is HOT!!!!!!!!"

"Whaooooooo"

"Shut up" said Riku now mad and turning his head to hide his embarrasment

"So who are you going to ask to the dance?" said Sora interested in the conversation

"Well I asked Christa today and she said..."

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said a girl comming up the road to meet Sora and Riku.

It was Christa. Christa was tall taller than Kairi but Kairi was still older. Christa was very pretty she had long brown hair and a very good looking body with skinny legs. And her boobs were bigger than Kairi's too. That was mostly Riku's favorite...I mean other than her personality. Her personality was the thing that attracted him in the first thing. But she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. She was the smartest in her class, and mostly the guys wanted to date her. But when he heard her answer he just wanted to jump up and down for joy.

"What did you say"

"I said YES OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU TO THE DANCE" said Christa jumping into Riku's arms and him spinning her with joy.

"man I just wish that me and Kairi could be like that" thought Sora.

"Hey I'm glad for you guys, congrats" said Sora with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Sora...hey where is my sister?" asked Christa looking around

"Oh...well she is with someone and she'll meet me here soon"

"Oh okay well okay...I got to go...I'll see you later" said Christa kissing Riku on the cheek

"Kay Chris...I'll see you later" said Riku with a blush on his face.

"Hey can I call you"

"Sure"

"Kay see you later, bye Sora"

"Bye Chris"

"Bye Christa"

When Christa was gone, Riku all of the sudden jumped up for joy and singing "SHE SAID YES...SHE SAID YESSSSSSSSSSSS" said Riku laughing and jumping up and down.

"Man Riku I didn't think you would be this happy when she said yes" said Sora with a smile on his face again.

"Well I really like this girl" said Riku with yet another blush on his face.

"Well I'm glad that your happy"

"Yeah me too"

"Well I guess I'll see you later kay"

"Kay...bye Sora...Oh hey Sora"

"Yeah"

"Tell Kairi I said Hey and I hope it works out for you dude"

"Yeah me too Rik me too"

When Riku was gone, Sora went to the park to just relax and think about things. But when he got there and sat down for about 30 minutes he heard a voice all out to him. Sora turned around only to find...

"Kairi" said Sora with wide eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Kairi's Story

Chap.5

"Sora" Sora turned around to find...

"Kairi"

"Sora..." but she was interupted by a yell.

"Kairi!!!!!!!!" they turned around to find Mirk running towards them. All of the sudden Kairi started to get tears in her eyes at the side of Mirk. When Sora spotted this he all of the sudden get really angry and stood in front of her in a protective stance.

"Move Sora this is between me and Kairi" said Mirk abvious he's already mad right now.

"No if it involves Kairi then it involves me"

"No! it does not involve you in anyway, now move before i make you move"

"For the last time, I'm not going to move"

"Fine then I guess I have to make you Move!!!" said Mirk as he was about to strike him in the face. But before he could reach his face Sora moved out of the way. Mirk just kept on trying to strike him in the face but he just kept on blocking his hits. But everytime Mirk missed he just got anger and just kept striking more and more visiously.

"If this is your way of making me move your not really doing a good job" said Sora with a smirk, and knowing that it was going to make him even madder than before.

"Oh shut up you stupid brat" yelled Mirk as he was going to strike again, but just as before he missed, but this time Sora just brought his knee to Mirks stomach knocking the air out of Mirk. Mirk just stood there holding his stomach while coughing up blood.

"Come on Kairi lets leave before I really get mad and hurt him even more" said Sora as he grabbed Kairi by the arms and led her to the oppisite direction, not even bothering with checking to see if Mirk was alright.

"Wait...I'm not done with yo..." but he didn't even get to finish his sentence because he passed out cold, and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Thank you Sora" said Kairi with a blush on her face.

"No problem, you know that you can always count on me for help" said Sora with a smirk on his face.

"You know I don't know what I would have done if I was going to go to the dance with that monster"

"What do you mean was"

"I mean I was going to go to the dance with him, but not anymore now that I've seen his true side, I mean if I even talked to a guy, lord knows what he would've done to them" said Kairi with a smile on her face as she looked at Sora. But what she saw on his face was nothing but a smirk. "Is that happiness I see on his face" "Sora is something wrong"

"Well yes Kairi...since your not going to go to the dance with Mirk anymore...I...I mean...will...you ...go with me instead." asked Sora with a blush on his face and his hands behind his head.

Back with Riku:

Riku was walking home when all of the sudden he heard a voice call his name. He turned his head to find Christa comming up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Christa, what are you doing here I thought that you already went home"

"Well I did, and when I got home I went to find Kairi to tell her the great news, that you asked me out to the dance, but when I got there, the house was empty, and no one was there, so I came to ask you if you have seen her"

"Well no I haven't, not sence school, so your kinda asking the wrong person" said Riku with a sad smile on his face.

"Oh...well I guess I can try and go find Sora..."

"Wait! Christa I can try and help you find him...I mean if you want me too...I mean" asked Riku with a blush on his face, and his hands behind his back. Christa blushed at the site of this.

"Okay...yeah that's fine"

"Cool lets go" said Riku as Christa nodded her head, as they started to run toward the spot where Riku last seen Sora. They ran for about 30 minutes, then Christa started to get tired and then just stopped to rest. But Riku was in a hurry to find Kairi and Sora so he just lifted Christa on his back and just ran with her on his back for the rest of the way. Christa blushed at this, but she got used to it and laid her head on his back the rest of the way. But soon found it hard to stay awake so she just rested her eyes on his back, but soon was asleep. Riku smiled at this, but then just continued his way to find Sora quick before he got himself into trouble. Sora never got into trouble, but when it came to Kairi, man she was a different story, when it came to her, Sora didn't even care if he was fighting his own friends JUST TO KEEP KAIRI SAFE, man did he have it bad for her thought Riku as he contiued his way down the road. It took at least another 45 minutes just to find Sora. When he finally found him, he wasn't supprised to see Kairi with him. Riku had to call their name about 4 times just to get their attention. man those two must have been into a deep conversation, not to hear me call them Riku thought as he neared them.

"Hey Riku...whose that on your back" asked Sora and Kairi at the same time.

"Oh..well you see...I was going home after I talked to Sora, but then Christa came running towards me hopping to find Kairi because she couldn't find you at you guy's house, so I said that I can help her, knowing that Sora would get into trouble by now" by this time Sora was glaring at Riku. "but about 30 minutes into the journey she got tired, so I just put her on my back and carried her, but then she fell asleep on my back after a few minutes".

"Oh really...well I guess that's okay since she was with you...and she isn't hurt" said Kairi inspecting her sister just incase Riku was lieing. But she knew he wouldn't lie to her, but she knew for a few years that Riku had a cruse on her sister, she meant a BIG CRUSH on her sister, so she knew she could trust him but she just had to make sure, just in case, because when it comes to her sister, she would do anything for Riku if he asked her too. Riku laughed at Kairi's inspection of her sister.

"Don't worry Kairi you know I won't try anything, but I probually woudn't contain my self if she instited"

"RIKU!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm just kidding Kairi, you know I don't belive in that stuff till marriage, but one day I plan to marry this girl on my back"

"Right over my dead body and my dad's and mother's"

"Ohhhh that can be arranged" said Riku in a evil look in his eyes. That same look in his eyes of when he was with the dark side. Kairi all of the sudden she got scared and started to back away slowly. But then Riku just turned back to normal and just laughed at Kairi's foolishiness.

"Don't worry Kairi, I'm not like I was before, so don't worry, kay"

"Kay" said Kairi with a smirk on her face.

"Good, now that you too are finally done with your little conversation, can we please go somewhere else please!!!!!!!!" said Sora bored with the conversation already.

"HEY I just got a great idea, how about we got get ice cream like we used to, and then like go shopping and then go to the food court, and then last but not least we can go to the beach and watch the sunset like we used to to" said Kairi with the same smile on her face as she did before.

"Yeah that's a great idea" said Sora and Riku in unison.

"Then come on and let's go before they close"

"But Kairi it's only 3:45 and they don't close till 12:00 a.m." said Sora trying to be smarter than Kairi but it never worked.

"Oh...I know that, I just wanna get to the mall before it gets to crowded, and that way you guys can have enough energy to carry Christa's and mine bags, Kay" said Kairi still smiling and hopping that the guys wouldv'e said yes. But either way they are going to have to carry Christa and her's bags, either way they choose.Both boys sighed before saying...

"Fine" they both knew how Kairi was when it came to shopping, and if Christa was her sister, they were going to have a VERY tireing day with the girls, and they are sure going to have cramps in their arms and legs when they get home, then tomorrow they are going to have to run from those fan girls, so they had to save a little energy to get away, they just hoped that they wouldn't spend to much energy.

"Good I knew that you guys would agree" said Karii with a truimp look on her face and one hand on her side and one hand pointing toward the mall.

"Now to the mall!"

"Yah" said the boys not very enthusiatic as Kairi was.

"Now boys you better perk up or I'll have you carry twice the much I usually get" said Kairi glaring at Riku and Sora, both boys gulped in fear of what she might make them carry, so they both sighed one last time before they go to the Shopping Trip Of Hell! that is what they call it. They silently laughed to each other as Kairi looked at them one more time before saying once again.

"To the Mall"

"Yeah to the Shopping Trip Of Hell!!!!!!!!!!! Yah" yelled as the boys ran for dear life, but not really Riku ran because he remembered Christa was still on his back, so he kinda jogged to the mall while he watched Kairi chase Sora to the mall. When they got inside they went straight toward the ice cream, since their mall was the biggest mall in the whole world. So when they got to the ice cream store they had to wake up Christa, and the only way that Kairi could think of was buying ice cream and sticking it in her face till she tasted it then she would wake up and snatch it from them and eat it like she had nothing to eat in 3 months. It took them about 3 minutes just to get her to wake up and when she did she almost bit off Riku's hand. After they were done with there ice cream it was time for

"SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled both Christa and Kairi said.

"Oh no" sighed both Riku and Sora

They were on their way to a store called Vantiy when some girls walked up to them. It was Monica and her possy's. Monica a girl with dirty blonde hair in a pony-tail, with a tank top with a very short minni skirt. Cora was on her right she wore a green tank top with some skin-tight pants. Emily was next to Cora with a skin tight tank top with a mini skirt on. Kelsey wasn't like Monica,Cora, or Emily, no she wore a normal green t-shirt that said "Saw it,Wanted it,Threw a fit,got it" with some brown capris on. Cerina was next to Kelsey, she was like Kelsey they didn't even care what they looked like, they just wore what was cumfey. Cerina wore a orange shirt with some tan shorts. Jetta wore a tight tan shirt that said "Big Flirt" and some jeans. Laura wore a baby blue shirt with some tan carpise. This group was not to be messed with when it comes to Riku and Sora, if you even think about flirting with them, you might end up dead the next morning.

"Oh look it the dumb Club" said Kairi with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up Kaire, were just here to see OUR Sora and Riku" said Monica with a loving smirk on her face.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh sorry girls, but were going to hang out with our girlfriends" said Riku comming up behind Christa and putting his arms around her shoulders. When Sora saw this he did the same, but with Kairi.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Monica and her group.

"Yeah you heard us were going out now, sorry we didn't tell you, it just happend today" said Sora pulling Kairi closer which made Kairi blush.

"But, But I thought that you guys like us more" said Monica starting to cry a little bit.

"Yeah why" asked Cora,Emily,Kelsey,Cerina,Jetta,Laura, also starting to cry.

"Sorry girls, you girls were not interested,but if you just be yourself maybe you'll find someone who would want a rich,snobby,selfish,little brat like yourself" said Riku now with a big smirk on his face.

"How dare you talk to us like that" said all the girls in usison.

"Sorry but it's the truth, and now if you'll excuse us we have shopping to do" said Christa taking Riku's hand and Kairi doing the same, as they dragged them off to Vanity.

"Ugh" said the girls except for Monica.

"Don't worry girls we'll get them back, if its the last thing we do"

"Ugh, I don't want to die" said Emily.

"NO you idiot, were not going to die it's just an experession" said Monica smacking Emily upside the head.

"Man I hate those stupid plastics" said Kairi pushing mostly ever shirt she could find on the other side of the rack.

"Calm down Kairi, and don't take it out on the shirts" said Christa trying to get a hold of her sister.

"Yeah Kairi please calm down" said Sora and Riku.

"Sorry guys I just got a little carried away, that's all, they just...Ugh! sometimes they just get on my nerves"

"Trust me Kairi we know what you mean about them getting on your nerves, we have to deal with them every day, them chasing us all over town" said Sora sighing.

"Well come on lets not let them get our shopping trip down, come on lets do what we came here to do!" said Christa with a friendly smile.

"To die and never come back" said Riku with a sarcastic look on his face.

"No! to shop of course" said Christa slapping Riku on his arm.

"Ohh how about we split up, that way Riku and Sora can do what they want to do and we can do what we want to do, then when were all done we can call each other and then we can meet at the food court"

"Yeah" they agreed to the plan.

"So well see you later then" said Sora as him and Riku waved as they went to look at some video games, and look at hot girls on there way there, maybe flirt with them ( only if Kairi and Christa arn't looking).

"Nah, we can't do that to them, we like them to much" thought Riku and Sora at the same time.

"Hey Kairi guessed what happend to me today!" sqealed Christa.

"Let me guess you finally had your period"

"No! how dare you say that in public, just because I have not had my first period doesn't mean that you have to rub it in my face"

"Oh yes it does, but tell me what happend to you today"

"RIKU ASKED ME OUT TO THE DANCEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Christa jumping up and down, dancing like a fool.

"Hahahha I knew that he was going to ask you out one of these days, well I'm happy for you, but if he breaks your heart or anything, I kill him and Sora will kill him, and what's left Dad will kill him" said Kairi with a dark expression on her face. Every since they were little Kairi was always very protective of her little sister, ever since one of Christa's boyfriend cheated on her with Christa's so-called-best-friend Jolu. Christa and Kairi caught them on day while walking throught the park, and found them kissing on the bench, man Christa was so mad, she almost killed her boyfriend, but it didn't stop there he had to go through Kairi and her dad, he spent a whole week in the hospital for all the damage that they did.

"I know I'm so happy, this is mostly like the best day I've ever had" said Christa squalling in delight again.

"Man will she ever shut up about that, I mean I'm glad that she's happy but man sometimes she is just too happy" thought Kairi with a sigh.

After about 3 hours of shopping and running into the guys twice Kairi and Christa was done with shopping. They went to atleast through all the stores at least 2 times!.

"Man I thought that you would never come out of Waldons Books ( my fav. store in the whole wide world ) "

"Well so sorry that I wanted to find some good books to read for a while, what about you and JC Penny's"

"Hey! that doesn't count kay, they had a really good sale on and I didn't know what I would want, and they had a very good section on"

"Well then don't get on my back, because I have the same thing on you"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Well I'm going to call Sora and Riku and tell them that we are ready to go" said Kairi taking out her cell phone and dialing Sora's number, it took about 3 rings before he would answer.

"Hello"

"Hey Sora this is Kairi, I just wanted to tell you that we are ready to go"

"FINALLY!" Sora yelled in the phone. "It took you guys like 3 hours just to do a little shopping, man sometimes girls can be so diffucult"

"Excuse me! it's not like you guys called and asked if where ready to go either, so don't blame this all on us" yelled Kairi back.

" I don't want to argue with you Kai just please just come" said Sora in a pleading voice on the phone.

"Fine" said Kairi as she hung up the phone and turned toward her sister.

"Come on Chris, we have to wait on Sora and Riku now" said Karii annoyed.

"Aw come on Kai it's not their fault, that they are slow" said Christa laughing.

"What about us?" asked Sora as him and Riku was walking toward them.

"Nothing" said Kairi putting on her innocent expression. At this Riku,Chirsta,and Sora laughed.

"Oh I'm so sure Kairi" said Sora smiling.

"Hey isn't it time for the sunset?" asked Christa.

"Oh yeah I totally forgote about it!" exclamied Kairi as she grabbed Sora by the hand and went off running through the mall.

"Man she fast!"

"Yeah I know, hey I guess that we should go and try and catch up with them" said Chirsta smiling.

"Yeah I guess so"

As Chirsta and Riku finally caught up with Kairi and Sora they were already seated and looking at the sky for the sunset.

"Yeah thanks for waiting for us!"

"Your welcome" said Kairi smiling.

Christa was getting ready to sit down but Riku caught her, when Christa looked at him questioning, he pointed toward a small puddel of water. Emabarrased Christa moved to sit next to Kairi but Riku stoped her again. This time annoyed she turned toward Riku to ask what is wrong this time, but she was suddenly pulled down and was setted in Riku's lap with his protective grasp around her. By this Christa was blushing blood red at this and just leaned in his embrace, Kairi and Sora was looking their way and smiling like fools.

"Hey look there it is!" exclaimed Kairi pointing at the sky and grabbing Sora by the hand and making him look their too.

"Wow!, it's so beutiful" said Christa now leaning toward the sun instead of Riku.

"Yeah you are" said Riku looking at Chirsta instead of looking at the sun. By Riku's comment Chirsta blushed even brighter than the sun.

"Aw look at the couple" said Sora making kissy faces at them.

"Aw shut up Sora! I wouldn't be talking, pretty soon you will be doing this but with Kairi" said Riku. By his coment both Sora and Kairi blushed.

"Aw now look at the pretty couple" said Riku and Christa both making kissy faces at them.

"Aw come on guys stop" said Sora now getting a little too embarrased. But Riku and Chirsta just kept on making the faces.

"Stop guys" said Sora now getting annoyed.

"Stop!" said Sora as he lunged toward Riku but he doged it, and set Chirsta down gently and started running.

"If you want me to stop, you got to come and get me!" said Riku now getting faster because he knew that Sora would come after him.

"Fine, then I"ll show you how to keep your mouth shut!" said Sora as he started running toward Riku.

"Boys" said both Chirsta and Kairi as they got up and dusted them selfs off then started running toward Sora and Riku, to try and get them to not kill each other when Sora finally get's Riku down.

"Haha in your face ahh!" as Riku pinned Sora down.

"Now in your face" Riku laughed and got up.

"Come on Sora give it up u can never beat mee ahhh!" This time Sora pinned Riku down and started to laugh in his face, Riku got mad at this and roughly pushed Sora down on the ground Riku then got on Sora's back and put his arms around Sora head in a lock and started to nogie him.

"Ow Riku that really hurts ow stop!" yelled Sora as he tried to get out of the pain that Riku put him in.

"Come on boys, stop!" as Kairi tried to pull Riku from Sora before they really got into a fight.

"Oh come on Kairi we were only playing" mocked Riku as he got up, but then Sora tackled Riku to the ground and did the same thing the Riku did too him. "Sora u big butt, get off me!" yelled Riku trying to find a way out.

"No! not intill u tap out"

"Never Sora not in your dreams"

"Ha! u are never in my dreams"

Riku smirked at this and thought _this is my chance"_ "Yeah u only dream about Kairi" Sora and Kairi blushed at Riku's comment and looked away from each other.

"Oh yeah! Well u only dream about Chirsta then" this time Riku and Chirsta blushed at Sora's comment and looked away from each other.

"Sora u and your big butt better get off me so I can kill u" yelled Riku finally getting out of Sora's grasp and tackling Sora down. Then they both got this evil glar into each others eyes as they both got up and took out their swords and started to battle.

"Oh no not again" sighed Kairi as she put her hands over her head ashamed of what they were doing.

"What are they doing sis?"

"Their being idots right now!" yelled Kairi at them but they were not listening to any of them they were to busy glaring at each other and wondering who is going to make the first move. Riku finally got tired of waiting and charged at Sora. Sora got ready and charged at Riku, they put their swords up and started to swing at each other, both blocking each others moves. Then Sora put his sword up and tackled Riku pullling at his hair and swashing his face in trying to make Riku finally give up. Riku then pushed put his feet on Sora's chest and pushed him off. Sora went flying through the air and landed gracefully on both feet. Riku then tackled him while pulling Sora hair, as Sora again pulled Riku's hair.

"Give up Riku?" 

"No not intill u do Sora" as Riku pulled harder and so did Riku.

"Man they are such idiots" Kairi sighed as she ran towards them trying to break them up. Meanwhile Chirsta was laughing at how immature Riku and Sora was, as she ran with Kairi towards the boys. Chirsta grabbed Riku by the chest and pulled him back as Kairi grabbed Sora by the chest and pulled back. Sora was trying to get back at Riku but was struggling because Kairi held a very tight grasp on him. Riku was just lying their in Chirsta's arms calming down as Chirsta spoke softly to him.

'U guys are so immature!" said Kairi now in a calm voice. Riku and Sora both looked at Kairi then looked at each other and said "Sorry Kairi" but then Sora got this bright idea and looked at Kairi with that puppy dog face.

"But Kairi it was all Riku's fault he tackled me first and I had to get back at him, so if their is someone u should be mad at it is him" as Sora pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Oh Sora u are such a child sometimes"

"No I am not!" yelled Sora back at Riku.

"Yes u are"

"No! I'm not"

"Yes u are"

"No! I'm not"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kairi as both Riku and Sora looked at her in shock. "U both are acting like children, and Chirsta and me and really getting tired of it! So why don't u both just shut up and let's go home without u guys yelling at each other the rest of the way! Okay!" Both Sora and Riku had suprised looks on thier faces.

"Yes mamm"

"Good now let's go home" said Kairi as she started to walk away. But when she didn't find anybody comming either she turned to see Riku looking to the left and Sora looking at the sea.

"WELL ARE U COMMING!?" yelled Kairi. Both Riku and Sora jumped a little and then got up, Riku getting help from Chirsta, and Sora just getting up and walking toward Kairi with a smile on his face.

"Good now let's go, it's getting dark and I don't want out parents to worry about us" said Kairi as she turned and then started to walk away with Sora close behind her. Chirsta with Riku's arm around her shoulders for suport. Sora saw this and smirked.

"Man Riku I didn't know u were weak u had to be carried by a girl" Sora said playfully.

"Oh Shut up Sora! U bent my arm back when we landed on the ground, your just lucky that Kairi stoped the fight when she could or u would need somebody to help u up"

"Oh yeah Riku"

"Yeah"

"Come on then tough guy show me what u got then" said Sora as he stared to run.

"Yeah, sorry Chirsta,Kairi I have to teach somebody a lesson" said Riku as he started to run too.Kairi and Chirsta then smirked and both said the same things.

"Boys!"

They both laughed and then stared to run toward the fighting boys.

End of Chap.5

Please Review,

sorry that i updated so late,

lovesanime92


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6.

_"Man I hate school time"_ thought Kairi as she got her books out of her locker and was heading towards English class. _"Well at least I have my friends in this class" _As she was walking she came across Mari and her friends. Kairi tried to get away from them by going the oppisote direction but they just went that way, she did it with the opposite direction but they went that way too.

"What do u wan't Mari?" asked Kairi still trying to get away from them. Mari smirked at her.

"I wan't Riku, that ur sister stole away!"

"Yeah!" said her little friends

"Excuse me? But Christa didn't steal Riku away from u, he just like her better than u, so if u don't want your little pretty face smashed into a wall I suggest that u back away from them, got it? So not if u excuse me I'm going to be late for class, and I really don't want that". Kairi said as she smirked at the shocked face of Mari and her girls. She then walked to class. When she got their she sat beside Sora and in front of Riku and Chirsta who was making some kind of kissing noise.

"Hey Sora" greeted Kairi with a smile.

"Hey Kairi" greeted Sora back.

Kairi then looked at Chirsta and Riku with a disgusted look on her face. Sora then laughed at her face.

"I know what u mean, theyv'e been like that for the whole day now"

"Really? Wow are they going out now or something? I mean they wernt' like that always, I guess it happened yesterday when we were at the beach"

"Yeah I guess" Sora shrugged his shoulders at her and then put his attention toward Riku and Chirsta. "_Man I wish me and Kairi were like that, We would be if I had the guts to tell her that I love her"_

"Um Kairi I wanted to ask u-"

"Hey Kairi" said Mirk with a smirk on his face.

"Oh hey Mirk how are u?"

"I'm good, I just wanted to apoligize for my behavior yesterday, I acted rude and selfish, and i wanted to say that I'm sorry, and hopefully that u maybe would want to the dance with me instead of Sora?"

"Oh well I except your appoliges, and no I don't want to go to the dance with u because, I"m going with Sora, sorry Mirk"

"Oh okay I guess, bye Kairi"

"Bye"

"Good, I'm glad that he is gone, so Sora what is it that u wanted to tell me?"

"Oh well...um I was wondering if...um could u meet me tomorrow at the beach I want to tell u a really important thing"

"Really? Okay I"ll meet u after school tomorrow" "_Hm I wonder what he want's to tell me? Oh maybe he want's to say that he love me! Oh I hope so!"_

"Okay! Thanks Kairi"

"Okay class is about to begin"

After class:

Sora and Kairi were heading toward the lunch room, while in the back were Riku and Chirsta rubbing noises with each other. "_Man will those too stop already?"_

"Okay enough!" said Kairi while she grabbed Christa then she went ahead toward the lunch room. When they got their and got their lunch they sat down.

Chirsta

Kairi

Sora

Then a angry looking Riku with his arms crossed.

"Why did u have to sit between us anyway?" asked a very mad Riku

"Because if we didn't u would be like all over each other right now!" said Sora with Kairi agreeing.

"NO we wouldn't!"

"Yes u would"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

Kairi then got tired of it, she already had a headche from yesterday's fight, and this was just making things worse.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF U!"

"Okay" said Sora and Riku in a very low sqicky voice.

"Good now I want to eat in piece, without no lovey dovey going on or no fighting got it!"

"Yes mam"

"Good"

When they got done with their food they headed out for recess, but it wasn't anything special, just a big area with grass and dirt along with a couple of benches, but that was it. Kairi sat down by the fence and just looked at everybody playing games and football. Sora sat down beside her and pulled Riku down, before he got the chance to go to Christa agian. Kairi did the same thing. Both Riku and Christa then pouted and crossed thier arms and looked away from Kairi and Sora. Both Kairi and Sora laughed at how childess they were acting.

"Man can't u guys have at least spend a few minutes alone from each other?"

"No!" shouted both Riku and Chirsta with blushes comming to thier cheeks.

"Hey I got a qestion for ya guys, u guys weren't acting like this before, so why now?"

By now both Riku and Chirsta had blushes on their faces. "Um well it happend when u guys were already inside when we got back from the beach.

_Flashback:_

_Both Sora and Kairi were inside ready to watch a movie with popcorn and pop and waiting for Riku and Chirsta to come. But before Chirsta could go inside Riku grabbed her hand._

_"Hey Chirsta I want to ask u something, and tell u something"_

_"..Okay" said Chirsta a little uneasy with the fact of being alone with Riku._

_When they sat down on the front porch on the porch swing and started to swing it, Riku turned to look Christa strait in the eyes._

_"Ummm Christa I wanted to tell u something really important...I've been hiding this for a while now and-"_

_"Oh my god Riku are u gay!" said Chirsta with tears starting in her eyes._

_"WHAT! NO I'M-"_

_"I know just kidding with ya, now what do u need to tell me?" said Christa laughing._

_"It's not funny...anyway I wanted to say that I-lo love u, and I wanted to know if u wanted to go out with me?" said Riku with a blush on his face as he looked away from Chirsta hoping that she would say yes._

_"Oh yes YES Riku I love u too, and I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH U" screamed Chirsta as she threw her arms around his strong neck and pulled him into a kiss. Riku was supprised at first but then kissed her back. He put his tounge onto her lips asking her for entrance when she did open her mouth he put his tounge into her mouth. He then pulled her closer to him, as she moaned into his mouth. They been like that for like 5 minutes then they broke apart, blushing. _

_"Wow that was amazing" said a breathless Chirsta._

_"Yeah it was"_

_They were about to do it again when all of the sudden Sora came out._

_"Hey guys the movie is starting" yelled Sora from inside of the house._

_"Okay well be their in a minute!" yelled Chirsta back._

_"Come on, I'll sit by u just in case u get scared"_

_"Riku were watching Snow White"_

_"U know that step mother is pretty scary, u know like Kairi gets when she get's mad" said Riku with a smile on his face as he went in the house._

_"I heard that!" yelled Kairi. Riku then sweat drop and Chirsta laughed. _

_"Don't worry I'll protect u" said Chirsta hugging Riku._

_"Thank u, but I'm that fighter and I'm supposed to be protecting u"_

_"Oh why thank u my night and shinning armor" said Chirsta as she hugged him and kissed him. Riku then kissed back as they went and watched Snow White together._

_End of Flashback:_

Chirsta and Riku then blushed at the shocked faces of Sora and Kairi.

"So that is what happened between u too, and that is why u guys were acting this way during the movie when me and Sora wern't looking" said Kairi with a mad expression on her face.

"Why didn't u tell me Riku I'm your best friend" whined Sora

"Yeah Christa I'm your sister why didn't u tell me, we share everything together, why didn't u tell me" whined Kairi too. Both Riku and Chirsta laughed at Kairi and Sora faces.

"Sorry but we didn't know how u would react when we told u sorry" said Riku and Chirsta at the same time.

"It's okay dont worry about it" said Sora and Kairi at the same time.

The recess bell rang and the students went back inside. About 4 hours later the school bell rang and the students went home from school. Riku and Chirsta were already done and packed and ready to go home while Sora and Kairi were at their lockers getting ready.

"So what are we going to do today guys?" asked Kairi putting her backpack on her shoulder.

"Oh I don't know maybe just hang out at my house" said Sora ready to go home too.

"Okay cool, u guys ready to go too?" asked Kairi looking at Chritsta and Riku but they were just kissing.

"Man will they ever stop?" asked Sora getting agrevated at them. "_If I said I love u too Kairi and then we would be liek that too"_ thought Sora jelious. "Hey Kairi let's leave them, and see if they noticed, but when they are done then they can come to my house and hang out with us"

"Okay then lets go" said Kairi with a smile, as they headed out of school. As they walked and talked about the good old days they were at Sora's house. Sora went inside along with Kairi as they headed for the kitchen. They then got some cookies out of a bag and grabbed some milk and poured it in a glass they then headed for the living room and then turned the tv on so they culd watch a movie.

"So Kairi what do u wanna watch?"

"How bout These Hills have Eyes 2?"

"Okay" Sora got it out and put it in as he headed toward Kairi and sat down next to her and ate some cookies. They were half way into the movie when the door slamed open and in came a very mad looking Riku and Chirsta was just giggling.

"Why in the heck did u leave us?"

"Well we didn't want to disturb your little make out session, so we came here" said Sora getting a little mad too.

"Well u could still let us know that u were leaving!" said Riku more angry.

"Oh yeah like u could here me" said Sora rolling his eyes. Riku got mad and jumped on Sora knocking him off the chair and started to wrestle him on the ground. Kairi and Christa got out of the way, while rolling their eyes at the imature looking boys on the ground whille pulling hair and putting headlocks on each other.

"Guys come on stop it" said Kairi tyring to get them away from each other.

"Boys stop it!" yelled Chirsta finally pulling them apart from each other. She then grabbed Riku by the arm and pulled him on the couch, while she sat down on his lap. The rest of the day went by fast. It was 9:00 when they looked back at the clock.

"Wow the time went by fast we have to get home so we can get ready for bed, I'm so glad that tomorrow is Friday!" said Kairi as she got up and had to pratically drag Chirsta off of Riku and out the door. "Hey guys I'll see u tomorrow at school.

"Okay" said Both Riku and Sora, when Kairi and Christa were out of the sight, both Riku and Sora went to the couch and sat down.

"So u gonna tell Kairi that u love her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, hopefully she'll feel the same way" said Sora as he closed her eyes.

"I bet she will, because she does love u, I know that she does"

"Yeah I hope so"

"Anyway, I got to get home before my mom grips me out again See ya"

"K bye"

The Next Day After School:

Kairi said good-bye to Chirsta and Riku as they headed out for their first date. "Bye, and tell me everything later k when I get back" as Kairi waved at them, as she headed for the beach.

"Okay I will" said Chirsta as she waved back and headed with Riku to get some Pizza then go to a movie.

Kairi then headed down the road and through a short cut. As she ran she got stares form alot of people, but she just keept on running till she got thier. When she did she looked for Sora, he was sitting at the spot where they were 2 days ago. He looked deep in thought. Kairi then thought of a devilish plan and snuck up behind him. She then bent down and said in a loud voice "Boo!". Sora jumped so far that he almost landed in the water. He turned around to see who scared him, but then laughed too when he found out that it was Kairi.

"So their u are" laughed Sora as he got up and sat down next do Kairi. They started to talk about school, life, and Kingdom Hearts and wondering if he was going back to see Donald and Goofy, and King Mickey, then Kairi got tired of waiting and wanted to know what Sora was going to ask her.

"_Here goes nothing" _thought Kairi as she turned towards Sora and looked him in the eyes. "Okay Sora down to business what did u want to tell me?

"_Oh man it's time for the moment of truth, here it goes" _thought Sora nervous. "Kairi I want to tell u something really important, I want to tell u that I have this feeling, a feeling that I've had for a while. I want to say something important to u that I can't wait any longer. Kairi I love u. I've loved u since the moment I've meet u. I've been thinking about u when I go to Kingdom Hearts and fight Heartless and those bosses. I wanted to tell u for so long and now that I've had I would like it if u became my girlfriend?" said Sora with a blush on his face. He looked at Kairi and saw that she had a shocked expression on her face. "_Man what if she doesn't feel the same? Or she found someone else" _But his thoughts were inturupted when he felt arms around his neck and that he fell down on the ground.

"I love u too Sora! I have for a long time too, and I would LOVE to become your girlfriend" said Kairi as she kissed him on the mouth. When she realised what she was doing she broke apart and got up and went away from his blushing and looking away. Sora had a blush on his face too, he then looked at Kairi and put his hand on her face and brought it closer to his as their lips touched again in a gentle kiss. It soon turn passionate when Sora stuck his tounge into Kairi's mouth. Kairi moaned as Sora then layed her down to the ground and contiued to kiss her. "_Man I could get used to this_" thought Sora and Kairi both. They then broke apart breathing hard.

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"So what do u wanna do?"

"Hm how bout we go see a movie?"

"Oh u mean as a date?"

"Sure, i men we are a couple now right?"

"Oh course Sora or we wouldn't have kissed right their, and a moive sounds good, what do u wanna see?" as Kairi got up and dusted herself off.

"Hm how bout Black Chirstmas? I got that movie yesterday how bout we go see it?"

"Okay come on lets go" said Kairi with a smile on her face as she held a hand out to Sora, they walked together to Sora's house, and just as the Sunset began to go down.

"_I'm so glad that we are together now" _thought both Kairi and Sora as the sunset began to glow on the waters.

End of Chap.6

Hope u like it,

Review please,

I'll update really soon ,

lovesanime92


	7. Chapter 7

Kairi's Story chap. 7

Hey guys this of course is lovesanime92. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long, but hey I'm trying to do my other one too. You know Chichi's Secret Past. Anyway I hope that you like it, And plz review, and read my other stories, too and review them. . Oh and I might forget soem stuff, going on with this story, so I do, or I miss spell any thing or anythign like that, plz forgive me. Thank you. Now one with the story.!.

2 days later: Monday!

"Man I hate school!" yelled an angry Kairi as she slamed her fist in her alarm clock, as she slowly but surley got up. She started to rub the sleep out her eyes, as she got used the light, that her mom ever so rudely shined in her eyes. And she was having such a good dream too!. It was about her and Sora on thier date, and how his lips fited on hers perfectly. Oh man was she blushing now. She then got off her bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for a new day with her NEW BOYFRIEND man she was excited to have Sora as her boyfriend. Now he won't get chased by the fan girls anymore!. Hopefully. She put on her usual high school unfiorm white shirt with a blue striped tie, and a short stripped skirt with blue knee highs and some casual black shoes. (the uniform in the Second Kingdom Hearts ). She walked down the stairs and walked in the kitchen to find out that Riku and Sora were already their and waiting for her, because Christa was already thier holding Riku's hand smiling. Kairi walked over to Sora and gave him a kiss on the lips before yelling out.

"Bye mom! See you after school, or whenever we get back, because we might hang out afterwards"

"Okay bye sweetie, have a good day at school I love you!"

"Love you too!" yelled both Christa and Kairi at the same time. They then walked out of the house and started down the streets headed for school. While they were a few blocks away from the school they suddenly heard a screams from behind them, when they turned around both Riku and Sora got wide eyes, as they looked at both Kairi and Chirsta, they said a quick "Sorry" as they started to run away from the screaming fan girls that were running after them. Kairi and Christa looked at where their boyfriends used to be and sighed.

"Well that is one thing that I hate about going out with Riku"

"Yeah I know what you mean sis"

"Hey Kairi!" Kairi turned around to see Mirk coming towards them waving with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh hey Mirk how are you?"

"Oh I'm good Kairi, oh hey Christa"

"Hey"

"So what are you doing this weekend Kairi?" asked a very intesipated Mirk.

"Oh well I'm going to hang out with Sora and Riku and my sister why?"

"Oh well I'm was just wondering if you would like to maybe going to a movie?"

"Well I don't know, maybe, I have to check really with my mom and see what we are doing and everything."

"Oh okay, well I guess you can check on me later I guess, well I got to go, see my sister bye" yelled Mirk as he ran off in the other direction to find his sister. _Man I have to find my sister, I can't believe that Kairi is going out with that Sora!. I have to find her, and figure out a plan, so I can get Kairi back! _ thought Mirk as he ran faster hoping to find his sister.

Back with Kairi and Christa:

"Man I can't believe that jerk acually thinks that he can ask you out like that, when you already have a boyfriend"

"Yeah well he doesn't know that I have a boyfriend, only we know that, so he still thinks that I'm single"

"Well then he is an idiot"

"No he's not!"

"He's not what?" Kairi and Christa turned around to see a very tired and warn out Riku, and Sora.

"Oh hey guys, did you finally get rid of the girls?" 

"Oh yes we did, We got rid of them when we ran down the stairs and hid in the boys bathroom" Christa and Kairi started to burst out laughing.

"Ar-e y-o-u s-e-r-i-o-u-s" said Kairi while laughing through fits.

"Yes we are, that is the only way we could get rid of them, it's not out fault that we are just sooo hot!" said Sora striking a pose. Christ and Kairi then started to burst into laughter again.

"Oh yeah Sora you are just sooo hot!" said Chirsta rolling her eyes while she stared to laugh again, this time holding her sides.

"Hey I am too a stud!" yelled Sora in fake sad tone, with a hurt expression on his face. They all started to laugh, again, as they headed toward their lockers. But before they got inside Mari came in front of them, with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Sora" she said with a sly smile on her face.

"..Oh hey Mari how are you?"

"Oh I'm good, I was just wondering if you are going to ask me to the dance on Friday?"

"..Oh well...you see Mari...I was going to ask another girl to the dance..."

"Oh well if it's Kairi then too bad, because she already said yes to my brother"

"WHAT!, NO I DIDN'T! HE DIDN'T EVEN MENTION THE DANCE ON FRIDAY! HE ONLY SAID A DATE, AND I WAS GOING TO SAY NO!" yelled Kairi as she started to walk over to Mari, getting ready to punch her, or something. But Christa was holding her back.

"No Kairi, she's not worth it, trust me, Sora knows that you would not go out with a creep like Mirk" said Christa trying to calm her very angry sister down.

"Well anyway...So Sora what do you say, are you going to ask me to the dance on Friday?"

"...UM I'm sorry Mari, but I'm going with Kairi to the dance, but hey you can maybe go with that Korl guy, he really likes you"

"Ewww no! not that dork!" yelled Mari as she stormed off in the other direction. Korl was indeed a dork. He was really smart, he was in fact the smartest guy in the school, he had short brown hair, that covered his eyes, but he could still see, of course he had glasses that had tape on them in the middle. He wore normal clothes a t-shirt that was last season style, and some pants. He never wore shorts, and he was skinny, and muscler too. But he didn't ever show it, and no one could tell why though. He had a pimples on his face. But no one could really tell because his hair covered it. Oh yeah he has a crush on Kairi, Christa, and Mari, he really likes Kairi, not really Christa, he thinks of her as a friend, and he really likes Mari too, but the problem is that she doesn't even give him the time of day. He has alot of friends too. He loves to read books, and do Math. Christa and Kairi looks over at Korl and gives him a sad look, as he contiues to read the Harry Potter not having a care in the world.

"Poor guy"

"Yeah I know, he doesn't even have a date for this Friday!"

"Hey I know how about we get him someone, like I don't know...Maya?"

"Hmm maybe" said Kairi with a smile on her face. Maya was another nerd, but she really didn't look like one, like Korl did. She acually wore normal clothes, and she had normal glasses. She of course was the 2nd smartest girl in the school, she normally got dates, but they usually dumped her, because they said that "She didn't even care, all she cared about was Math, and History, and the Enviorment." maybe that was true, but she was a nice girl, that cared about the world. Maya had long brown hair that she always wore in braids. She had beautiful blue eyes, and had a nice tan. She wore big shirts, and some baggy pants, she was skinny, and had a body that any girl would kill for, but she just didn't show it. Also Maya had a secret crush on Korl. She would blush if we would come near her, or even speak to her, so she would try and ignore him, as much as possible. Kairi then got an idea, as she headed toward Maya, Maya was doing her Geomatry homwork. (told she was smart ). Kairi then sat down by Maya, as Maya sighed and sat her homwork down.

"Hey Maya how are you?"

"I'm fine Kairi how are you?"

"Oh I'm good, just can't wait for this Friday! Hey are you going with anybody to the dance this Friday?"

"...sigh...Okay Kairi if this is some kind of joke, with you and some other people, to try and trick me, or embarrase me, then this is not funny, but to answer your question, no I'm not going with anybody, I just thought that I could hang out with my friends, and have a good time. Why do you ask?" asked Maya as she looked up at Kairi, but was suprised to find saddness in Kairi's eyes.

"No Maya this is not some joke, I really wanted to know, if you were going with anybody, but hey I heard that Korl was going to the dance" Maya then blushed at her comment.

"Oh really, is he going with anybody?"

"Um I don't think so, I think that he asked a few girls, but they all turned him down, so maybe if you would want me too, I could ask him for you?"

"Um..(blush)...maybe...(blush)...you...(blush)...could...(blush)...I guess" said Maya beat read.

"Oh okay, be back in a minute" said Kairi as she headed toward the tree that Korl was at. Korl then heard someone coming towards him, and looked up to see Kairi coming his way, he then put his book down and looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Kairi"

"Hey Korl how are you?"

"Oh I'm good I guess, so what do I owe this visit?" (sorry didn't know how to word this sentence . )

"Oh I'm just wondering if you are going to the dance with anyone this Friday? Because one of my friends wants to know if you want to go with her?"

"Oh really...and let me guess, this friend of yours is Maya?"

"Ye,,,,hey wait a minute how did you know!"

"Oh well from the way she turns around when I'm around her, or even talks to her, and well I know that you and Sora are going out, and your sister Christa is going out with Riku, so I don't know anyone that you hang out with that might even think about going out with me,so I assumed it was Maya" said Korl smiling.

"Oh well do you want to go out with her?"

"Um..."

"Korl? is that a yes or a no?" 

"Um..."

"Korl"

"Um..."

"Korl!"

"Sorry I just wanted to find out how long it would take for you to get mad at me, and of course I will go with her to the dance on Friday!"

"Good thank you Korl see you later"

"Bye" said Korl as he grabbed his book, then started to read again as Kairi walked away smiling at Maya, when she was far away from Korl, she then squealed as she ran towards Maya with a hug smile on her face. Maya looked up and imedatly she knew it was a yes, so then she squealed and started to jump around. While they were doing that, they didn't know that a face was watching them, it was Korl with a hug smile on his face too. He just shook his head and went back to his book, but then whispering...

"Women"

End of Chap!

Hope you like it!

Review plz, and no flamz!

Love ya lovesanime92

ps: sorry it took so long to update. Plz read my other stories too, Chichi's Secret Past and Hilary's Secret, and tell me what you think about it. And maybe give me some ideas for my next story's or for my next chap, on my other stoires or this story if you want. So plz just do that for me! Love ya all, bye


	8. Chapter 8

Kairi's Story Chap.8

Hello everybody it's me again!. I hope that you like this chapter, I'm sorry for my other chapter, I just thought that I should put soem other characters in chap. 7. Well anyway this chapter will be based on the dance that happens this Friday!. So here it is hope that you like it, and plz review!. .

Chap.8:

Friday: Before the dance: Riku's house:

Riku and Sora was fixing their ties, to their tuxes, getting ready for the dance that was held in a couple of hours. They just couldn't wait till they got to pick up the girls from their house, and get a move on with the dance.

"Man I can't wait to see Kairi in a dress" said Sora trying to fix a little strand that was hanging up, but was failing. Riku saw what Sora was trying to do, and started to laugh.

"Sora I don't think that you can fix that mop of what you call hair" said Riku laughing at the face that Sora gave him, in the mirror.

"Riku! that wasnt' very nice, you big...MEANY!" said Sora playfully punched Riku on the shoulder, as he TRIED to fix his hair. Riku contiued to laugh as he ran his brush through his hair one last time, before he put on some colonge, that he just bought with his tux.

"Why do we have to have a formal dance! I mean why can't it be a casual dance or a normal dance not a Formal dance!." cried Sora as he took Riku's colonge from him, and put some on him, too.

"Now Sora why did you just take my colonge?"

"Well I don't know, maybe so I can smell good too, for Kairi too you know, I dont think that she would want a date that smells really bad" said Sora with a smile on his face.

"Um Sora their is a new invention called a _shower_ I don't know if you heard of them, but you get in them, and it sprays water on you, and you wash up, and wash that _mop_ of hair too" said Riku evily smirking at the commont he made.

"Riku! that's not funny!. At least I don't use my mom's straightner on my hair" said Sora with an evil smirk that Riku just had on his face. Riku's face fell at the comment that he just mad.

"Wow Sora acually comes with good come backs, wow you finally grew up!" said Riku laughing at as he took one last good look at himself as he walked out the door into his room to get his coat and crossage, for Christa. "_Man I can't wait to see Christa, I bet she looks beautiful in her dress that she bought, man I can't wait to see her"_ thought Riku as he walked out of his room, and went down the stairs to get ready for his date, or I mean date for the "dance".

Back upstairs:

Sora finished looking at himself in the mirror as he also went into Riku's room, and found his crossage and his jacket, on Riku's bed. "_Man Riku needs to clean this mess called a room, I mean how can he live like this!, Anyway I can't wait till I finally get to see my NEW GIRLFRIEND! I can't believe that I get to call her my girlfriend. I finally got to tell her my feelings, and now that we are going out, no one will get in our way, and I mean NO ONE!" _and with that last thought, Sora went out of Riku's mess "bedroom" and also went out and went down the stairs. To find a very anoyed Riku tapping his foot in angre. Sora had a cofused expression on his face as he looked at Riku's mother for an answer as to why Riku is so mad.

"Oh don't worry about that honey, he's just mad because he thinks that their late for the dance, but I think that he only wants to see Christa, he doesn't even care if he goes to the dance" laughed his mother as she went into the kitchen to get the camera.

"Oh I'm sorry, Riku that I didn't get down here eariler so you can see your girlfriend, but you know they are probually not even ready yet, so how about we call them, and see if they are ready?"

"Oh fine then!" said Riku in a pouting voice as he crossed his arms and pouted on the couch. All of the sudden their was a flash of light in front of Riku, Riku got up and was ready to fight, but then he saw that it was a camera and behind it was his mother smiling at him. "Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie, I just couldn't resist that face, pluse it would be a wonderful memory on when you couldn't see you girlfriend earlier, and you didnt' get you way so you had to wait for a while" said his mother smiling at him. Riku sighned and ran a finger through his long silver/blue (whatever it is) in fustration. "_why do they always have to make fun of me!"_ Sora laughed all the way to the phone, then dialed up Kairi's/Christa's phone number.

At Kairi's/Christa's house:

Kairi and Christa was doing the same thing, like Sora and Riku was doing; looking in the mirror to fix thier hari, and was getting ready for the dance tonight. Except the part that they were not even ready yet!. A few hours ago they came home from their shopping trip, and getting their dresses, and fixed them a snack. Then when they were done they checked the clock, to see what time it is, and when they have to get ready for the dance, when they saw the time, they yelled "NO!" and "CRAP!" as they both ran up the stairs and rushed to their rooms to get ready for the dance. Now it was them getting make up on and getting their hair done. But of course Christa takes forever just to get it right. By the time that she was acually done, Kairi was already in her dress and ready to go. Christa of course glared at her sister, for getting ready before her.

"What?"

"Don't give me that inocent what, you know that I get mad when you get ready before me, I just hate it!"

"Well it's not my fault that I'm more beautiful than you, and it doesn't take me long to get ready, unlike a ugly thing like you" said Kairi as she gave an evil smile, as she saw that her sister was already fuming.

"Ugh! You ARE THE MOST...UGH!" yelled Christa as she stomped toward her room. To get her dress on. Outside of the her room, Kairi was laughing her head off.

"Ok...Ok...ha...Christa I'm sorry, please forigve me" laughed Kairi as she tried to put on a frown, but lost since she was just laughing her head off. Christa came out looking really beautiful for her man Riku. Christa was wearing a silver gown that hugged her hips, and then after it came out a little, and it made a circle around her feet. It had no straps, but she wore a shaw to cover it on her shoulders. Christa dress also had little glitter and sparkles on her dress, that matched with her diamond necklace that Riku got her on their first date. She wore some matching high heels, but they couldn't really be seen cause of her dress. Christa's hair was really beautiful too, she wore it in a bun with a few curls covering her face, and a few in the back, she also had some fake diamonds in her hair that made her glow. Kairi then stopped laughing and put on a pretty smile.

"You look beautiful Chris."

"Aww thank you Sis, so you do" said Christa taking Kairi in a hug. Kairi was wearing a light pink on the out line of her dress, but on the bottom it had dark pink. It had flower outline on the whole dress. It also hugged her hips, and made her look really beautiful too. Her dress went down on the floor, but it wasn't like Christa's her just went down, it didn't go out. She had her hair half up, and half down. The top and bottom part was all curled. and she had some light pink earings that looked like flowers, and she also had a matching necklace to go with it. She had some pink flowers in her hair, but only on the top. (i don't know i just liked the idea of putting flowers in their hair ). She had some while high heels but they wouldn't be shown unless she lifted up her dress, to show them. Kairi and Christa both looked at each other, and started to giggle as they walked down the stairs. They were so happy, that finally they were with their crushes for a long time. When they went down stairs they were suprised to see Riku and Sora already thier, and waiting for them to come down stairs. So when they finally went down staris, Riku and Sora got wide eyed, as they staired at their girls. "_Wow" _they both thought at the same time. Riku all of the sudden got a little light headed and fainted. Christa got worried and ran towards him.

"Riku, Riku! are you alright" said Christa as she shook him really really really hard. Sora pulled Christa off of Riku, and smiled at her.

"Riku's alright Christa, he just got a little light headed probually because of you" said Sora as he lightly slapped Riku on the cheeks so that he would wake up. After a few minutes Riku finally woke up, he looked at Christa who had a worried look on her face, and was about to cry.

"Christa what's wrong?"

"You...gasp...fainted...gasp...and...gasp...I...gasp...was worried about you" said Christa as she started to cry. Riku got up and hugged Christa tighly as he whispered in her ear.

"Oh I'm sorry that I worried you, I just fainted because I just saw how beautiful you were in that dress, and I was just taken back, so I fainted, but that was only by your beauty." said Riku as he smiled. Christa looked up at Riku as she stopped crying. Riku brought his hand to her face, as he wipped away her tears that where on her cheeks, and brought his face to her in a light but passionate kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away, and both said at the same time.

"I love you" They then smiled again, and yet again kissed. Sora and Kairi then smiled at the couple, and looked at each other, but then turned away, and blushed. Riku and Christa looked at Sora and Kairi as Riku helped Christa up, so she wouldn't tear up her dress. Christa's and Kairi's mom came from the kitchen, and she also had a camera with her.

"Okay everybody get in I want a picture"

End of chapter.

Next time is the dance!: Yay! Also their becomes trouble at the dance too on the next chapter, so please review and tell me what you think .

plz review,

hope you like it,

lovesanime92


	9. The Date

Kairi's Story: Chap. 9

As they went through the door to the dance, loud music greeted them as they headed for the dance floor. Kairi then grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him toward the dance floor as she started to dance. As they were dancing to the beat, their was a lot of jealous glares that came their way, a lot of fan girls just looked at them, then turned the other way, as they found their dates, and started to dance with them. Christa and Riku just went to go get some drinks.

"Hey are you having a good time!" shouted Riku as he handed Christa her drink. She happily took it, and shouted back.

"What!"

"Are you having a good time!" shouted Riku again.

"I'm sorry but I can't hear you!" shouted Christa as she took another drink. Riku then grabbed her and headed toward the hall where they could have some alone time together. When they got their Riku let go of her arm and then said again in a calm voice.

"There, are you having a good time?"

"Oh yes I am, thank you for inviting me" said Christa with a small blush that came to her cheeks. Riku started to blush as he turned away, but they weren't alone for long, as a boy came up to Christa, as he put an arm around her and said in a very low voice.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Christa just looked at Riku and could tell that he was pretty mad, that this jerk came and put an arm around his girl, and was ready to punch his lights out.

"Um no because I was about to dance with my _boyfriend_" said Christa as she went over to Riku and put an arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. Riku didn't take his eyes off the guy that _tried_ to steal his girl away from him, but put an arm around her, and pulled her very close to him, as he continued to glare at him.

"Oh….well look sorry dude for trying to steal your girl, hey look no hard feelings right?" said the boy nervously as he slowly backed away, but then ran into the dance. After a few minutes Riku finally calmed down, but didn't take his arm off of her, but then said in a very low voice.

"So do you want to dance now?"

"Um sure" said Christa in a shy voice. As they headed toward the dance they could hear some shouting in the room, and some kids yelling "Fight, Fight, Fight" Christa looked at Riku weird but then hurried toward all the noise and found Sora and some guy fighting, and Kairi looking worried at Sora, as he fought through all the guys that wanted some of him. When Riku and Christa finally got toward Kairi, and Kairi spotted them, she quickly ran toward her sister, and put her arms around her. Riku then went to help out his best friend as he tried to pull them off of Sora, and get him to calm down. It took them about 10 minutes to actually settle everyone down, but none of the teachers or staff knew about it, because they weren't in the room at the time, and everybody guessed it was a teachers meeting or something really important to do then watch some boring school dance. As Riku finally pulled Sora towards Kairi and Christa, he dropped him on the ground with a big _dump._

"What happened to him Kairi" asked Riku as he stopped Sora from trying to kill them again.

"Well it all started" said Kairi as she remembered just a few minutes ago.

_Few minutes ago…….._

_Right after Riku and Christa went out of the room, Sora and Kairi stopped dancing and headed toward the refreshments. As they were drinking some punch and having a few laughs. When all of the sudden these two guys came up to Kairi and one of them put his arm around her, and began to pull her away from Sora. When Kairi pulled away from them, and started to go back toward Sora, the first one pulled her back._

"_Stop!" said Kairi as she started to struggle to get free._

"_No I don't think so, me and my friends want to dance with you, so I don't think that your little "date" will mind would he?" as they looked at a very pissed Sora._

"_Actually yes I would mind!" said Sora in a very angry voice, holding his fists together as his head hung low._

"_Awe isn't that sweet, this little boy wants his girl back" said the guy hauntingly_

"_Actually yes I would want her back, because she's mine!" said Sora as he yelled at them. The two guys pushed Kairi to the ground as she landed on the ground with a thump, which made Sora even madder, as he ran towards them as he punched the guy in the jaw as he sent the guy flying through the wall, and knocked him unconscious._

"_Why you..." as the guy's friend came after Sora with raised fists as he ran towards Sora with an angry expression on his face._

"And that is when you came in" said Kairi as she finally settled down, and looked up at a now exhausted Sora.

"Are you okay?" asked a worried Kairi as she put a hand on his shoulder as comfort.

"Yeah" said Sora with that famous smile on his face, as he hugged Kairi, and told him that he was "sorry" in her ear. Christa went towards Riku and hugged him, as they watched the couple with envy, the knew that they would be a great couple, and knew that they both liked each other for a very long time, and was finally happy that they actually got together, finally!. Everybody knew it, but they didn't know it, until just a few months ago.

"Okay so anyways who is up for some pizza or something" said Riku as he began to rub his stomach. Christa then laughed, and looked at Sora and Kairi as they nodded and got up and headed for the door. After about 20 to 25 minutes they finally got to the pizza store, and sat in their familiar seat, as they waited for their server.

"Hey guys what a surprise! Why are you dressed like that? Do you want the usual?" said a medium looking guy with light brown hair and a ruff mustache, oh his face.

"Yeah sure Bob" said Sora as his stomach gurgled. Bob laughed and told them it was going to be a few minutes.

"So did you girls have a good time at the dance?" asked Riku with his chin in his hands looking at the two girls sitting in front of him and Sora. The two girls smiled at them and nodded their heads.

"Yes we did, well besides the fact that Sora got into a fight" said Kairi laughing. Sora blushed at this comment.

"I already said sorry like a million times Kairi!" said Sora in a whining voice. Kairi again laughed at him, and said "Yes I know Sora and I forgave you, but I just like to tease you that's all" said Kairi. Their pizza finally arrived as they dug in. When they were done it was about 8:30, and they still had a little time before they had to take the girls home, then start another week of boring school.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Kairi as she turned around to face them, with her hands behind her back with a smile on her face as she leaned into them.

"Hmm I don't know what you guys want to do?" asked Riku.

"Well the mall is already closed so we can't really hang out their" said Christa with a boring expression.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said both Riku and Sora with a fake sorrow expression, as they both pretended like they had fake tears in their eyes. Christa and Kairi had angry expression on their face as they glared at them. Sora and Riku stopped once they thought about their expressions and gulped really hard, as they began to run towards the beach, with Kairi and Christa right behind them.

"You better come back here Sora!" yelled Kairi as she chased him through the water of the ocean.

"No I rather just run like this, because I'm scared of what you'll do if I do stop!" yelled Sora as he thought "_Man she's fast even with high heels on"_ As he looked to find Riku and Christa had already stopped and looked at them with humorous expressions on their faces. Sora then stopped suddenly as Kairi tackled him into the water. After a few minutes Sora recovered and looked up at Kairi with an amused expression as Kairi started to giggle as Sora tickled her. They then started to roll around in the ocean together, as Kairi tried to stop Sora as he tickled her harder. They stopped after a few minutes and looked into each others eyes, as they leaned in and kissed. When they separated, they looked into the shore to find that Christa and Riku were gone, but soon they were found when they heard a giggle, as Riku chased Christa through the beach. The smiled and kissed again. It was about 8:45 when they finally got Christa and Kairi home. Riku smiled at Christa as he leaned in and kissed her. Sora did the same thing; it lasted a while, until their mom came and opened the door.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said their mom as she shut the door. Christa and Kairi blushed as they said good bye and headed toward their door. They took a final look and then shut the door.

End of chapter

Plz review

lovesaniem92


End file.
